I Just Want To Look Good For You
by SilentDreams22
Summary: Vader and Padmé try and date secretly but Padme is fed up with all the secrets. She doesn't care about their job titles anymore and wants a more normal life. See the slightly humorous way she goes about it. One shot! This would never happen but a fun read!


**Authors Note: Alright so I wrote this story way back when Selena Gomez's song _Good For You_ came out and just now thought I'd post it. So it's late and I'm already not the best at gramma so I could care less about getting negative reviews /criticism. That's fine but lay off my grammar please:) Also, I wrote this on my phone so I'll have errors that go along with that. I hope you enjoy this little blurb! I'm painfully aware this is unrealistic and wouldn't happen. It's just for fun! So have fun reading it. It's suppose to be slightly on the dry humorous side of things. **

**Disclaimer: I own jack shit.**

I Just Want to Look Good for You

Empire Day was supposed to be a day of celebration but instead Vader found himself impossibly frustrated. The palace was over-crowded with people that were quickly leaking into the streets of Corucscant, the decorations were obnoxiously overdone, and the music was loud enough to be heard across the galaxy. Normally, this alone was enough to irritate the sith lord as parties weren't his forte, but today it was more than that. His eyes wandered from underneath the hood of his cloak to the emperor who sat silently next to him with an eery grin as he looked slightly down upon his people from his position in the front of the room. The emperor was obviously too busy basking in his own glory to pay attention to his apprentices wandering thoughts. They both sat silently, just watching as the people made fools of themselves.

Vader's eyes turned to the open palace doors on the other side of the room as he sensed the source of his frustration enter the room. His gaze fell upon young Senator Amidala as she walked in the room laughing, her arms latched with the former Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and her suspected rebel friend Bail Organa with his wife on his arm. His irritation faded slightly with shock replacing it as he took her appearance in. Her normal conservative style, that some would even call her trademark look was nowhere in sight. Instead, she wore a long, dark as night sequined dress that accentuated the petite woman's curves. Vader's eyes traveled up the dangerously high mid-thigh slit of her dress, to find not far from the top of that slit was the plunging neck line of the dress. The front of the dress plunged but maybe two inches from the top of her belly button, her breasts peaked out from the edges daring someone to look. Men usually flocked around her but tonight they stampeded to get to talk to her as she barely made it through the door. Their pathetic attempts disgusted and angered him. His anger began to bubble to the surface until two chocolate orbs met his blue ones. A ghost of a smile appeared on her dark red lips. Vader didn't know if he should be angry or impressed.

 _Earlier that day….._

"Are you still angry with me?" Vader asked the woman who has sat silently on the couch beside him for the past 15 minutes.

"I'm curious what gives you that idea?" Padme glared at the sith.

Vader squinted at the Senator looking her up and down as if observing her. "I think it's that death glare that seems to be pointing my way."

Padme rolled her eyes and got up from the couch standing in front of him pacing in circles. "You know, I know what our previous agreement was but I just don't find it agreeable anymore. I want to be able to do normal things. Such as a celebration.."

Vader sighed looking up at her. "Padme we knew this going in. In fact, it was you who convinced me that we needed to be kept a secret. We just can't."

Padme crossed her arms in irritation. "Why? I'm an imperial senator and you're a sith for the Empire. I see no problems if people knew we were together. I was wrong before."

Vader grinned up at her and placed his hands on the back of her upper thighs creeping up to her bottom. "Padme don't play games, we both know you're not exactly the most loyal imperial senator. You don't have the best of reputation among the Empire."

Padme slapped both of his hands away and ignored his fake wounded look. "This isn't a joke Anakin! Are you saying you're worried about _my_ reputation tainting _yours_? You've got to be kidding me."

"Padme this was your idea in the first place! I don't see where you don't see the issues here. I'd probably be labeled a traitor and you wouldn't be trusted among your _friends._ " Vader threw his hands in frustration.

"I know it was my idea but I didn't realize how much this would hurt. I get to watch my friends and families hold hands, get to eat out in public, go to stupid functions together! Yet I can't even speak to you in public unless it's about some political issue. I know it sounds stupid but don't we ever get to have our chance? I've sacrificed a lot but I shouldn't have to sacrifice being with who I love as well." Padme's sad brown eyes delved into Vader's making him wish he could give her exactly what she wanted. "I didn't realize how much I'd crave to be normal once I found someone I love."

"I want the same things you want. Don't you realize I'm also worried how the Emperor will think of this? What could happen? I love you. I don't want to see you hurt just because we wanted to dance at a party."

"Well I don't want to see all the scantily dressed woman trying to get your attention. They don't know you have a girlfriend." Padme glared at him. "Certain things are just starting to bother me that I didn't think would."

"Really? Is this about the other day with that stupid woman? Padme, I wear a cloak covering my face at all times. They have no idea what I even look like. You have no reason to be jealous. They're only after money or the title and you know it. Unlike the men that I want to rip off their heads when they even look at you. I don't have to be force sensitive to figure out where their thoughts are going." Vader's voice became more irritated at the conversation.

"You see if people knew we were together we wouldn't even have to deal with this." Padme raised her eyebrows at him.

"Padme that's a weak argument and you know it. Do you not understand why exposing our relationship worries me?" Vader tried to get through to her. "There are a lot of different outcomes that could come out of this. You're willing to risk it?"

"Ani I do get it. I really do. Yes I'm willing to risk it for our freedom. I want us to be happy but we can't be happy always hiding around every corner. _I'm_ not happy about always hiding in the shadows. I'm not sure you realize that we shouldn't have to always hide. We shouldn't _have_ to do anything!" Padme exclaimed.

Vader looked up at her sadly. "I know that but that's just the way it is. If you want to be with me, that has to be the way it is. There is no other choice.."

"I'm done with being safe. I'm 27 years old and I want to be able to dance at the Empire Day celebration with the man I love…" Padme had a sad smile on her face as she reached and cupped his cheek with one of her hands. " but I guess until you see it my way I can't do anything about it. I'll have to wait until you think that this is worth the risk as well." Padme gazed at him with her soft brown eyes that oddly enough, despite their conversation, Vader could swear he saw a twinkle in them. Padme turned and walked into her bedroom shutting the door.

Vader sighed and rubbed his hands through his messy sandy blonde hair. If only he knew nothing bad would come out of exposing their relationship. The Emperor has always been unpredictable in how he handled things and Vader wasn't sure he wanted to find out how he'd handle this. He slowly got up grabbing his cloak and walked over to the shut bedroom door.

"Padme I'm leaving so I can check on some things.." Vader said through the door.

"Alright I'll see you later then I suppose." Padme's dull voice rang through the wood. Vader then threw his hood concealing his face as he walked to exit her apartment. Just as he grabbed the doorknob to leave he briefly wondered if he truly saw a twinkle in her eye. Whenever he saw that it was never a good sign. He shrugged it off and opened the door to go see Admiral Piett and get some updates.

Hours later Vader found himself with Admiral Piett getting the updates on the ships and if everything was proceeding as planned. As usual, the admiral has done everything Vader has asked. By far this was his favorite Admiral and he hopes that he sticks around. Vader mentally sighed as he and the Piett made their way down the hallway. He was not looking forward to the party tonight. These types of celebrations always get way out of hand with all the dancing and the drunks. The emperor of course always makes an appearance but leaves soon after the festivities begin, forcing Vader to stay behind and endure it all. To Vader's dismay Padme was also right about the scantily clad women trying to gain his attention. They would come up to him pushing their bosoms in front of his face as if that were to make him take them home. After all he's done he can't imagine why any woman would want anything to do with him. Padme was different. She not only knew what he was like as Darth Vader but also somehow to his dismay, seemed to drag out the remains of Anakin Skywalker in him. She would never have been one of those women in a million years if she had not seen his other side. In fact she would have gladly impaled him with his own lightsaber. Sometimes he felt like she still could but for different reasons.

Vader glanced up to see Padme walking down the hall towards him and the admiral. She was dressed in her usual thick senate dresses she wore almost every day.

"Good evening." She smiled gently at the two of them.

"Good evening milady." Admiral bowed in respect to her.

"Senator." Vader's simple response to her.

"I expect you two will be attending the celebration tonight?" She asked with that twinkle in her eye that made Vader uneasy.

"Of course milady." Piett smiled politely at her. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Will your wife be attending?" Padme asked him.

"Yes she will be coming with our two little girls for a short amount of time. I wouldn't want them around if it gets too crazy like it did the year before." He smiled at her.

"Her dress was stunning last year. She sure attracted a lot of attention. She's a very pretty woman." Padme smiled back at him.

"Why thank you milady." Piett beamed at her. "Although, aren't a lot of the women's dresses aimed to attract a lot of attention?" He laughed

"Oh I don't know." Padme smirked. "This year I'm only aiming at attracting the attention of one man." Padme's gaze obviously traveled up to the sith lord who has remained silent throughout the conversation. This motion did not go unnoticed by the admiral who was trying to hide his confusion and how uncomfortable he was. Vader could only imagine what was going through his head.

"Well I'm sure that won't be a problem for you." Piett used his words wisely.

"Thank you Admiral but he's a difficult one." Padme laughed her eyes not leaving the Sith.

"Admiral we have work to do." Vader snapped now interrupting the conversation.

"Yes milord." Piett's voice trembled.

"I must begin getting ready for the celebration anyway." Padme smiled. Piett quickly bowed to the senator and followed the sith lord silently. "Oh and Lord Vader." Padme said halfway down the hall making Vader stop in his tracks. "I'll try to make it worth the risk". Padme smirked and walked away from the two men. Vader closed his eyes for a brief second knowing now that the twinkle in her eye did mean she was very much up to something. He could sense Piett's confusion but was thankful he had the sense not to ask about it.

 _Present…_

" Excellent party isn't it Milord?" A female voice purred making Vader take his eyes off of Padme. A woman with her breasts practically popping out of her skin tight green dress came into Vader's view. Vader didn't bother to acknowledge the woman's presence.

"If you need someone to dance with My Lord you know where to find me." She smirked uncomfortably at the Sith's silence and wondered off with the other women.

"Pathetic isn't it?" Sidious's voice came from beside Vader. "This evening has already began to bore me." The Emperor slowly began to get up making the room grow silence in acknowledgment of the Emperor. "Please please no need to stop for me! Enjoy the festivities!" his voice rang out to the crowd. The sound of his master's nice voice gave shivers up Vader's spine. "I expect you to keep an eye out Vader." Sidious's voice went low in a threatening manner as he addressed Vader.

"Yes Master." Vader said and watched his master leave him alone in this mess. Once his master was gone his eyes once again fell on Padme. Watching the men around her was almost torture. The way she would laugh with them and seemingly be having a good time. None of them knew. None of them knew who she belonged too because if they had a clue they would all be on the other side of the room. For once he was actually glad for her friends that surrounded her which consisted of former Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi, Bail Organa and his wife Breha and Mon Mothma. At least with them around the men couldn't get to close for which he was thankful. He noticed Kenobi kept interrupting the conversation when he noticed Rush Clovis getting to close to the senator, making the disgusting man back up. Out of everyone over there Clovis was the most irritating. Padme had told him he constantly made passes at her in the senate despite her refusals.

Sighing Vader got up in frustration and turned to go out the door behind his and the Emperor's chairs so he wouldn't have to walk through the crowds. The room began to quiet as he did so but relaxed and resumed as they realized he was exiting the room. It wasn't uncommon to see Vader storming out of a room. Vader could feel Padme's eyes on him as he left.

The sith quietly walked the empty corridors with the exception of a few drunk guests who hurried to get out of his presence. He watched as they laughed going back into the party. He couldn't help but envy them. Just as Padme had argued with him, they were free to do as they wished. They had no worries if they stole a kiss from their partner as they danced. Their laughs echoed through the now bare hall, leaving Vader once again alone. He continued his walk to think until once again he came to hear a group of male voices around the corner. He was going to turn around and head back until he heard his name among the conversation. Normally, he wouldn't care about people talking about him. People did all the time and it wasn't exactly nicest of words when they did. Today however, the topic was a bit of a sensitive one for him.

"Did you see how Gema threw herself at Vader earlier today?" One of the male voices chuckled. Vader could swear he's heard that voice before. "The man may have money but can you imagine what is under that cloak?"

"I would really rather not think of that." Another man laughed. "The woman practically pushed her boobs in his face and the man didn't even flinch!"

"That further proves that the man is a robot." A female voice now rang among the group. "That or he's not functional."

Vader clenched his fist and about turned the corner to strangle the man. He tried to calm himself to not let such words get to him.

"I'm going with that one!" The man laughed. "I don't think anyone has ever seen him with a woman."

"Maybe he swings the other way , but he's never been rumored to be with a man either." The woman said.

"I just don't get how a man with so many beautiful women throwing themselves at him can stay celibate like that. I heard that Amara practically undressed herself in his office once. She got nothing from him. All he said to her was 'get out'."

Vader rolled his eyes as he listened. That did happen about six months ago. He was definitely not happy about that. The woman was indeed pretty but Vader has never appreciated that sort of forwardness from those types of women. He knew exactly why she was in there. Padme of course had found out about all of it and that had caused arguments for days.

"Amara is such a slut." The woman scoffed. "She is a gorgeous woman though I'll give her that. Speaking of gorgeous women did you see Senator Amidala in there?"

One of the men blew out a whistle. "That is one sexy woman right there. I was thinking of going in there to talk to her myself. She is single as far as anyone knows."

"I'm not so sure about that." Came in the voice of Admiral Piett. Vader's ears perked up.

"Piett! How nice of you to join us. Senator Amidala has a boyfriend? I'm sure the man would have made himself known tonight if that were true. The way men have been discussing her tonight!" The man laughed at himself.

Piett only gave a soft chuckled. "I suppose you're right but I just get the impression she's involved."

"Either way Piett, doesn't stop me from wanting to rip that dress off of her!"

"I'm just warning you. Now if you'll excuse me I must go speak to Lord Vader." Piett said politely.

"Try to speak with him about some pointers with women!" The man laughed once again at himself.

"Captain Jordan. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep things professional. That kind of talk will get you nowhere you want to be." Piett answered back angrily.

All the anger Vader had accumulated for the group's discussion all the sudden disappeared when Vader realized why he recognized that voice. Captain Jordan was an older man that he only had met occasionally but Vader had met his daughter on many occasions. His daughter, Jazlynn was one of the young doctors in training on board of the ships. She had attended to him and many other soldiers years ago after a battle with the rebels. She was a pretty girl with long red wavy hair. Vader had been 20 years old and like any other young man was enjoying the company of women. Once she saw Vader without his suit it didn't take much to seduce her right there in the examination room. Vader usually didn't sleep with women that had seen his face and knew who he really was. It was always easier for them to never know who he was and not have to worry about the rumors or worse, to be like his master and kill the women he slept with. However, since Jazlynn was in the medical field Vader felt that she knew better than to speak about him and to reveal any sort of information about him. He was right to think that as she has never spoken about it.

Although once again, today was different. Today Vader began to feel that it didn't matter if people knew a little about him personally. What harm could it really do? Other than the fact that if Padme knew he said anything about the very few other women he'd slept with she would definitely not be happy. The only other harm he was worried about revealing him and Padme was that the Emperor may know that he actually cares about the Senator. It's one thing to sleep with someone but to actually care about that person is a totally different thing. That itself could carry a lot of power.

Vader shook his head out of his thoughts and decided to walk around the corner finally to see Piett walking away from the group towards him. As soon as Piett and the two men and women saw Vader their faces went white. He could sense their fear in hoping he hasn't heard their conversation.

"L-L-Lord Vader." Piett stammered reaching the sith lord.

"Admiral." Was all Vader said as he continued to walk towards the group.

"I was just going to come speak to you about the updates from Tarkin." Piett said following the him.

"I will speak with you about that later." Vader brushed him off as he reached the group that had just been talking about him. "Good evening." His neutral tone greeted them.

"My lord." Came the echo through the group as they all shakily greeted him.

"Interesting topic you all were talking about." Vader got straight to the point. Vader didn't think their faces could get any whiter but it appeared that they could.

"My Lord we are so very-" the woman tried to apologize but Vader reached his hand up making her flinch in pure fear.

"No need to apologize. I actually felt I should clear the matter up since everyone is so interested with whom I spend my time with."

Captain Jordan's eyes went wide. "My Lord, you don't-"

"Please." Vader held up his hand once again. "To clear up my indifference to other women is quite simple. II don't believe my girlfriend is especially pleased with breasts shoved in my face."

"My Lord we had no idea you had-" the other man's eyes got big as he began to speak but once again Vader cut him off.

"It's not of public knowledge obviously at the moment." Vader stated and then turned his attention towards Captain Jordan. "I sense your doubt at my words which is to be expected but if you're really that curious as to if I am how did you put it? 'Functional?' Then you may ask your daughter just how functional I am."

At that statement Captain Jordan's face started to turn red. Vader could see Piett's obvious shock along with the two other peoples.

"What are you saying?" Captain Jordan's spluttered out.

"I'm saying that a couple years ago when your daughter was still in training I had the great _pleasure_ of meeting her. She had very long wavy red hair at the time didn't she? I had to go in to see her for an examination after an attack by the rebels. That girl was full of energy. It didn't take much to get her to let me examine her instead. In fact she was the one who offered."

Captain Jordan opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say what any father would want to say after that. Vader smiled to himself knowing the man couldn't say a word. Vader can only hope that doesn't come back and bite him with Padme.

"She's only 26." The man said quietly as that is the only thing he really could say.

"Yes and how old do you exactly think I am?" Vader took a step closer to him. The Captain backed away as he was intimidated by the dark lord. "Now did I clear up any of these ridiculous rumors? I really am getting quite tired of them. Then again I could just kill the people that are starting them."

"No! Everything has been quite cleared up." The woman quickly said.

"Good. Now Piett tell me what Tarkin had to say." Vader said as he turned around to walk back towards the party leaving the scared group behind them.

Piett's stunned face quickly tried to morph back into its calm appearance. "Tarkin wanted you to be aware that the lower quadrants may need your appearance soon. They aren't working up to speed as they should."

Vader could sense all the questions that filled the Admirals head as he tried to ignore them. "I should have known that fool couldn't handle it. I'll deal with that later."

Vader sighed in what felt like defeat to him as he sat back down in his seat at the celebration. He could feel all the eyes boring into him as the party goers were once again aware of his presence. He could feel one set of eyes in particular.. He looked over at the Admiral standing next to him, sadly the closest thing he'd come to as what he'd consider a friend as they were similar in age. "You know, everything was going well and then _she_ came along."

Piett regained himself and spoke softly in almost a whisper. "Women have a tendency to make change happen. Ask my wife.." He almost visibly flinched in fear he had overstepped his boundaries. He looked over warily only to what appeared to look like the Sith slumping his shoulders.

"It appears I don't have much of a choice in this matter. I will just have to let the force play this out as it may." Vader once again stood up and stepped down and on to the floor with the rest of the people. It was almost silent in the room aside from some whispers and the music that still played. People were waiting to see if Vader was leaving like he usual would after the Emperor had left. Instead, to most of their surprise they saw him walk through the middle of the room, people parting to make sure nobody stood in his path.. People were slowly trying to get back to the party but all eyes were still on the sith as a precaution.. Vader saw none of this. Vader only had eyes for one thing and that was to the woman in the black dress.

"What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe this great honor of your presence?" Mon Mothma was the first to speak when Vader arrived to the group. The men around Padme also stood. All in fear at the presence of the sith. Padme's stood up with her wine glass, her eyes twinkling. Vader ignored Mom Mothma and continued to stare at Padme.

"Good evening My Lord." Padme said sweetly.. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Well played Senator Amidala." Vader said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Padme said feigning confusion. Her red lips broke into a faint grin as she looked down lightly skimming her finger in the rim of her wine glass.

"Yes you do." Vader said simply.

Her fingers stopped and she peaked up with her long eyelashes batting at him. "Does this mean I win?"

Vader sighed. "You win."

"I have to say I'm slightly disappointed in you. All it took was a pretty dress?" She grinned confidently at him.

From beside them Rush Clovis started to laugh. "I guess even Vader couldn't resist a pretty girl in a gorgeous dress."

Vader's head snapped to Clovis. "You mean a gorgeous **woman** in a pretty dress? Well I am human after all Clovis." The two other men that seemed to run in Rush's group slightly backed up at Vader's words.

"That's not what I heard!" Rush looked at the other guys trying to belittle the sith. "Looks like we're after the same girl then huh Darth?" Rush laughed. Vader could feel his arrogance but also that he was as scared as a 5 year old boy.

"Rush." Bail Organa was heard trying to get the man to shut up. Padme's friends sat there in confusion about what exactly was going on. Vader never made any sort of comments such as the one he just did about Padme.

"Padme I understand you don't want me killing him and apparently every life matters and so forth but he is obviously proving that isn't true. If I let people like him live we're going to have a galaxy of idiots." Vader turned to Padme.

"What you actually went to Vader specifically not wanting me dead?" Rush smiled at Padme. "You must really want me alive to actually go to him." He winked at her.

"I don't condone killing people just because they annoy you." Padme said to Vader.

"What a pity." Vader replied shrugging.

"Padme what exactly is going on here?" Bail came up to Padme with clear concern in his eyes. Obi-Wan continued to sit silently observing the situation.

Padme grabbed his arm gently. "I promise I will explain everything to you shortly. I promise." Padme's friends still looked genuinely concerned

"Now can we do what I came over here for?" Vader crossed his arms at the Senator.

"Which is?" she raised her eyebrows at him "I haven't been asked anything.".

Vader sighed in frustration at this beguiling woman. "Would you like to dance?" He asked making Padme break out into a full smile.

"Good luck with that we've all been wanting a dance!" Rush spoke up.

Padme frowned at him but quickly turned her attention back to Vader. To everyone's shock and amazement she reached out and grabbed Vader's hand and began pulling him out to the dance floor. Nobody has ever seen anyone touch the sith, let alone willingly. Vader gladly ignored everyone's reactions and Rush's words that could barely be heard as the tiny woman dragged him into the crowd. Padme's eyes were shining as she rested her head on the sith's chest. Vader could sense everyone trying not to watch as they've never seen him do anything like this. Nobody knew he could even be as gentle as he was being. Once again Vader tried ignoring everyone and to slowly dance as Padme had taught him. His hand gently rested on her back while the other grasped her hand. His mind drifted to when Padme had taught him. She couldn't believe he didn't know how but how could anyone expect Palpatine to teach him? Dancing wasn't exactly part of his training. He was made to fight not to dance. The woman in his arms had taught him he was meant for more than just war. She had taught him how to love again.

Padme's head gently turned up to look at him from beneath his hood. "Are you happy?" Vader asked quietly so no one could hear.

"Yes." She smiled at him. Although she wasn't force sensitive, it didn't take them long to form a strong bond together. They had a clear connection that Vader was very well aware of and needed to hide from the Emperor. When they were together it was harder to hide. Vader briefly glanced over to look at the Jedi. Kenobi was obviously studying them for Vader was sure he could sense their close bond. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but on one hand Kenobi couldn't deny the fact and would have to know he wasn't manipulating the senator in any way.

"I can tell you're worried." Padme said softly. "Don't be."

Vader chuckled sarcastically "How can I not be? Everyone is staring. You're friends are obviously very confused and concerned. Then to top it off I have no idea how the Emperor will take this. If he takes it well I'll be wondering what he's planning. If he takes it bad I'll be worried about your safety."

Padme slightly backed away from him so she could look up at his hooded face. She smiled gently at him. "I know but I don't care. My friends have no reason to not trust me. I've never betrayed them. Even being with you. As for the Emperor. We'll deal. We always do." She cupped his cheek from under the hood. "I love you and we will stick together through this no matter what happens."

"I just don't want our choices taken away." Vader replied. "I mean what if he makes us have children so he can raise them from birth. He'll turn them into mini killing machines. They'll probably even have to kill us once he doesn't need us anymore."

Padme burst out laughing drawing some attention at the pair. "You've thought about this way too much but sadly you could be right. I won't put anything past the Emperor."

There was some silence as they danced trying to ignore the surrounding people who were trying to keep their distance from the pair. Padme was the first to break the silence. "You don't think that's true do you?"

"Oh my random thoughts aren't too stupid now are they?" Vader smiled.

Padme shook her head. "We'll deal with things one step at a time." She rested her head back on his chest. "Thank you for this. I know how hard this was for you and what it could mean for us but our families freedom is worth it to me." Her eyes twinkling.

"Freedom?" Vader chuckled at the word he has never known. "We haven't reached freedom yet. We just began the battle for it."

Padme grinned at him. "Some things are worth fighting for. I know I've been extra pushy lately but I do have good reason to back me up."

"I hardly think wanting to hold hands in public is reason enough." Vader rolled his eyes under his hood. "It is kind of odd though how much this bothered you out of the blue when it was your idea for secrecy in the first place."

Padme smiled coyly. "Things change." She leans back and gently rest one of her hands on her abdomen.

Vader backs up slightly from the Senator. "Wait, when you said family?"

Padme smiles softly. "I mean we're going to be a family."

"Are you serious?" Vader said in disbelief.

"Im worried. What are we going on do?"Padme admits. He could feel her stress through the force. He lifts her chin with his finger.

"Don't be worried." Vader whispers. "You're right. This is worth fighting for. Let's not think of it right now. This is a happy time."

Padme smiles and backs away from the sith grabbing both of his hands. "Right we're in this together. As long as you don't allow our children to turn into killing machines."

"One step at a time." Vader chuckled softly. "Now how about we go celebrate in a place a little more private?"

"After you." Padme gestured toward the exit. Vader then led the Senator out of the giant room. Curious eyes following them the whole way. The couple disappeared out the door, the future uncertain.

 **I hoped you enjoyed! Please drop a review. It's been a while since I posted anything!**


End file.
